October 12
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: What really happened the day the girl died? Was her overdose accidental or premeditated? This is what I think happened. COMPLETELY FICTION!


**October 12 A Go Ask Alice FanFic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the two seniors and the junior.**

Author's Note: After reading Go Ask Alice, it said that they didn't know if the girl died from an accidental overdose, or a premeditated overdose. This story is based on what I think happened.

I lay on the couch, watching the television. I'm really bored. My parents and my brothers and my sister have gone to see a movie, leaving me all alone in our house. I would usually write in my diary, but I decided not to keep one anymore. I think that when a person gets older, she should talk about her problems with other people. It's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up in yourself. Besides, diaries are better when you're young.

I sighed. What could I do? I tried to think of something. After a few minutes, I could only think of one thing.

No. No, no, no. I can't use drugs. I'm not supposed to. I have to stay off them. What if my parents find out? I'd get in even more trouble. A few months ago, I was placed in a _mental hospital_ because of drugs! I shuddered at the memory.

I was babysitting the neighbors' baby, when I ate these chocolate covered peanuts. It sounds pretty normal, but I didn't know that there was LSD in them.

I don't remember everything after that. I do remember that I tripped and I saw my dead grandfather. I used to have these nightmares where these maggots were eating my grandfather's body. So when I saw him, most of him was eaten up. I almost couldn't recognize him. Then I was pushed into a casket, and I couldn't get out. The last thing I could remember, I was in the hospital. I had cracked my skull, and chunks of my hair had been ripped out. I had also clawed up my face and I almost chewed my fingertips off. A couple days later, I was transferred to a mental hospital.

All because of LSD. This should give me enough reason to never take drugs again.

I shuddered again. I glanced at the television. It was the news. I got up and turned it off, then laid down on the couch again. I had to think of _something_ to do. But after thinking about the mental hospital, I began to remember when I first tried LSD.

It was at a party. My friend Jill told me we were playing a game.

_"We're playing "Button, Button, Who's Got The Button?"_ She winked.

_"But now I have to babysit," added Bill._ He and Jill laughed. I wasn't sure what this meant, but I went along with it.

Everyone grabbed their drinks off of a tray and started sipping them slowly, watching each other. I began to sweat. I started laughing hysterically. I looked around. Everything was beautiful: there was big colorful patterns shifting around me. I stared at one pattern. It had every color of the rainbow and was swirling above my head. I thought I was in another world. A more beautiful, happier world.

When I was starting to snap out of it, Jill told me that ten out of the fourteen drinks had LSD in them.

I began to remember all the bad that happened over the past two years. The first time I smoked pot. The first time I tried Speed with Bill. Running away to San Francisco with Chris. My mind circled to the first day of school after I returned from the mental hospital.

Everyone stared at me as I walked through the hall. Sometimes, they threw things like crumpled pieces of paper at me. Sometimes, I got called names.

_"Loon,"_ a senior guy said.

_"Pothead,"_ chimed in a junior.

_"Junkie,"_ said a senior girl. She glared at me. The junior made a cuckoo sign at me with her finger. They laughed. I ducked my head and walked faster, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

That's what it was like all day. The name-calling and the glares were more than I could bear. The torment continued for weeks. Then yesterday, I got so depressed from all the teasing, that I used LSD again. I got it from a friend.

I started sobbing. Thank God my parents aren't here.

My life has fallen apart in just two years. I'm addicted to drugs, and I stayed in a mental hospital. And I'm a little depressed. All of that happened in two years. I began to worry. What if the teasing never stopped? What if I never stop using drugs? Would I ever have a happy, normal life again? Then I thought of something.

Maybe it's time for me to go.

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and picked up a bottle of Mom's sleeping pills. I closed the cabinet and set the bottle of pills on the counter. I grabbed a glass of water from the refrigerator. I went back to the counter and set the glass of water down. I opened the bottle of pills and poured almost all of the pills into my hand. I looked at them for a second, then closed my eyes and gulped them down. I took a long sip of water, then poured the rest of it into the sink. I placed the glass in the sink.

I walked slowly to the couch and laid down. Would my parents figure out how I died? I thought. Of course they would, my dad's a doctor. I hated not telling my brothers and sister why I died, but they would understand when they're older. I sighed and closed my eyes one last time.

**The End**

Thanks for reading. Please review! ~EdwardCullenFan713


End file.
